lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Infobox monster
I've changed the template. It now inlcudes the complete layout, you just have to fill in the fields. See and choose the 'Monster' template. Hydra is an example for how it looks like. The major advantage is that the layout can be changed in the template without having ro edit all the pages. Of cause the existing pages have to be adjusted to the new template. Is this ok? If so than I would propose to do the same with the rare monsters and the weapons, items, ... Merthos 09:04, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Also, are there more then 5 drops / splits needed? Merthos 09:22, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Very nice. Unfortunately, drops can vary hugely. Quien for example (see Numor Mine) has nine discovered so far. In my experience nothing ever has more than four splits, although I'd like to play around more with The Daily X items before stating that as a fact. :Quien is an exception though. I'd say it's probably ok to leave it at 5 or 6 drops and 4 splits, and for the oddities extra drops could be added manually. I don't think it's worth setting the template up for a dozen drops when only one or two out of hundreds of monsters would need it. :Ferret37 10:36, 6 February 2009 (UTC). :: Although, if you move the arts to be under the splits, you could make space for 10 drops without it ever being a bother. Andrealinia970 12:00, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::: I've bumbed them up to 10 drops, should be enough. Merthos 12:59, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Monsters like the Abelisk/Noble Abelisk need more splits (it actually has 7 splits so far). Also, it might be beneficial to show HP for normal monsters. For example, the Abelisk has around 100,000hp and you probably wouldn't want to walk into one by accident. Mecorx 22:51, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :::No, each monster has only 4 splits. The Abelisk has 4 and the Noble also 4. The current data on the pages is a mixture of both and just need some clean up when someone can confirm the real splits. :::About the HPs: I don't think it's worth the trouble. You can find a strong monsters in almost any dungeon and seriously, if you engage a dragon x-times bigger than you, well, you should expect that it is a bit stronger than the small frogs and flies. - Merthos 06:59, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::::So do you think I should remove hp values? also do you think I should remove splits or leave as it is until someone cleans it up? Sarmu 07:02, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::I don't mind the HPs but I won't collect any. ;-) :::I did remove some of the split mixtures I'm aware of. It's probably the best to remove everything to avoid having people just add more to the end without removing the wrong ones. But I'm not sure how to prevent those mixes in the future. - Merthos 07:56, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Related Guild Tasks section I'm interested in adapting a few monsters' pages to use the related guild tasks section, but there is no example for the usage of the parameters for that part. I tried figuring it out by going through the template code, but it was too cryptic. Can someone who knows how to use the guild tasks parameters help me out? Thanks in advance. -- 00:38, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Overlapping info in Firefox When viewed in Firefox the drop box will overlap the monster box. When viewed in Internet Explorer the drop box will be below the monster box if it is to wide. Adding some text before the template will make it so the drop box is below the monster box when viewed in Firefox, but that is an ugly workaround. I'm currently working on a better fix to make it work as it should when viewed in Firefox. Samsong 10:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) : I added a "float:left;" to the Drop box to prevent it from overlapping the monster box when viewed in Firefox. Please let me know if this messed anything up with other browsers. I have only tested it with Internet Explorer and Firefox on PC. Samsong 12:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Gah! Making the drop box a float had several bad side effect, like everything below (notes, galleries..) would actually start at the top. After some research on www.w3c.org i figured out that is was a "clear:right" i needed on the drop box for it to not overlap the monster box that has "float:right". Again it was Firefox that was following the specifications and IE that wasn't, since the default behavior is "No constraint on the box's position with respect to floats." Samsong 12:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC)